


Follia delirante

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fiori di sangue [2]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Blood, Dark, Drabble, Horror
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Alla fine è sempre e solo sangue e follia."Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Mani indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: 10. Mano tagliata.





	Follia delirante

Follia delirante

La risata di Shion risuonava tutt’intorno, inizialmente dolce divenne man mano più sgraziata. Il viso della ragazza venne trasfigurato dalla follia.

Keiichi gridava con tutte le sue forze, dimenandosi.

“Ti prego! Ti prego, smettila, lasciami andare!”.

“Io voglio la tua mano, così mi dimostrerai il tuo amore. Siamo fatti per stare insieme, per sempre” cinguettò la ragazza. Si era graffiata così tanto la gola che s’intravedevano dei vermini uscire dalla carne.

Maebara tentò di liberarsi dalla manetta che gli teneva ferma la mano, la lama della katana si calò sul suo polso, recidendogli l’arto.

L’urlo del giovane si alzò straziato, mentre sangue schizzava tutt’intorno.

[104].


End file.
